Junk and Debris Deck
Junk and Debris is a Deck type focused on "Junk Synchron" and "Debris Dragon". In August 2009, a page from a daily journal made a little sensation in the TCG gameplay for it described an interesting concept of deck centered around "Junk Synchron", "Debris Dragon" and their ability to Special Summon Monsters from the Graveyard. gaijinduelist.blogspot.com Junk and Debris and You: A History, Creation Guide, and Playing Guide. It was also one of the few successful Decks to use the "Neo-Spacian Draw Engine" (or Neo-Spacians in general) as a core part of the Deck. Many different variants of the Deck exist. As the page explains, the idea of this deck is combining the goal of the deck is essentially gaining Card Advantage by sending "Cross Porter" to the Graveyard using "Armageddon Knight" or "Foolish Burial", thus adding a "Neo-Spacian" monster to the hand, or by Setting it; then, using "Junk Synchron" or "Debris Dragon" to Synchro Summon a big Synchro Monster to the field. "Convert Contact" makes the player able to draw two cards and to send to the Graveyard the "Neo-Spacian" monsters needed to use the effect of "Junk Synchron" and "Debris Dragon", or to Summon "Chaos Sorcerer" and "Dark Simorgh". Now this deck works very well with "Doppelwarrior" and "T.G." monsters. However, this Deck is mostly used for casual play. Also, because of the Sept. 2012 banlist, Chaos Sorcerer, one of the core cards of this deck, has now returned to being limited to one, it is now harder to bring this card into play. And because of the growing popularity of Xyz cards in the meta, this deck has been made more modernized to help support Special Summoning more Level 3 monsters to bring out Rank 3 monsters. Cards Monsters * Cross Porter - One of the main cards of the deck, by sending this card to the Graveyard, you can add one Neo-Spacian monster, mainly Neo-Spacian Grand Mole, to your hand. Also this card meets the specific requirements for the tuners monster, Junk Synchron and Debris Dragon to Special Summon back onto the field for a level 5 or 6 Synchro Summon. * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole - The main Neo-Spacian monster of the deck, and makes the perfect choice of getting rid of of your opponent's monster, such as Stardust Dragon or Wind-Up Zenmaines, especially combined with Forbidden Lance. * Neo-Spacian Dark Panther - Another Neo-Spacian monster in the deck, its primary purpose is to be used as the cost of Convert Contact. Also once Dark Panther and Glow Moss are in the Graveyard, they make perfect fodder for Special Summoning the Chaos monsters of the deck, like Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning or Chaos Sorcerer. Also its secondary purpose is its copying ability, getting rid of some of your opponent's monsters like Judgment Dragon or Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning. * Neo-Spacian Glow Moss - See Neo-Spacian Dark Panther * Junk Synchron - One of the main tuners of the deck, because Cross Porter is a level 2 monster, Junk Synchron can bring him back for a Level 5 Synchro, such as Junk Warrior or Magical Android. * Debris Dragon - Another main tuner of the deck, Debris Dragon can bring back either Cross Porter or Neo-Spacian Glow Moss for a level 6 or 7 Synchro Summon like Iron Chain Dragon, Orient Dragon, or Black Rose Dragon. * Sangan (traditional only)- Searches for Junk Synchron, Debris Dragon, Cross Porter, and Neo-Spacian Grand Mole. * Dark Armed Dragon - Because of the amount of DARK monsters going into the Graveyard, (Cross Porter, Junk Synchron, Neo-Spacian Dark Panther, Sangan), it's easy to get Dark Armed Dragon onto the field. *Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning - Considered to be one of the best cards in the game. Because this deck sends LIGHT and DARK monsters into the Graveyard, Special Summoning this card should be a breeze. Also by banishing one monster on the field, or even attacking twice in one turn, this should help cripple your opponent. * Chaos Sorcerer - See Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning. Spells * Convert Contact - The main spell card of the deck. By sending two Neo-Spacian Monsters, Dark Panther and Glow Moss, to the Graveyard, you can draw two cards from your deck, and also get your Dark Panther and Glow Moss to the Graveyard faster, to Summon out Chaos Sorcerer or Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Foolish Burial - Can help get Cross Porter into the Graveyard * Gold Sarcophagus - Can help search out the important cards you need, especially the high-powered monsters like Dark Armed Dragon or Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning. * Pot of Avarice - Recover the monster cards that are in the grave, like Grand Mole or Synchro monsters. * Allure of Darkness - Adds to the draw engine of the deck, because of the amount of DARK monsters in the deck * Reinforcement of the Army - Helps get Junk Synchron or Armageddon Knight into your hand. Support Cards *'"Kagemucha Knight"'' x2: Helps support the deck for Xyz Summons. Works as an Instant Xyz Summon, can Summon one of the Neo-Spacian Glow Moss or Neo-Spacian Dark Panther, and the Special Summon Kagemucha and then Xyz Summon Number 17: Leviathan Dragon or Wind-Up Zenmaines. *'"Card Trooper"': Mill the top three cards of you deck, not only can it gain 500 ATK points for each card sent, if Cross Porter was sent to the grave you can add a Neo-Spacian monster to your hand. And you can get a more DARK or LIGHT monsters into the Graveyard to Special Summon Dark Armed Dragon, or Chaos Sorcerer. Also when this card is destroyed, you can draw an extra card. *'"Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter "' x2: Destory an opponent's monster at the cost of the top three cards of the deck. Also it can be used with Junk Synchron or Debris Dragon for an level 5 or 6 Synchro monster. Also gets more cards spent to the grave, such as Cross Porter, which can add a Neo-Spacian monster *'"Necro Gardna"': Since it's a Level 3 monster, it can combo with Kagemucha Knight to Xyz Summon a Rank 3 monster card, and when it is detached for an effect, it is now in the perfect position to use its effect, which is to negate one attack during your opponent's Battle Phase. And with cards like Foolish Burial, Armageddon Knight, Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter, and Card Trooper, it should be easy to get this card into the Graveyard. *'"Mind Control"': Can take control of your opponent's monster which can be used for either a Synchro Summon or Xyz Summon, mainly for Utopia in this deck. Combo with Armageddon Knight, and discard Cross Porter to gain a Neo-Spacian monster, and then use Mind Control to take control of an opponent's Level 4 monster and then Summon Utopia. Or just take control of an opponent's monster that is blocking you from attacking, and then finish them off before the End Phase. *'"Fiendish Chain"': Since today's meta is usually focused on using monster effects, Fiendish Chain can help negate that effect and restrict them from attacking. *'"Leviair the Sea Dragon"': Can help bring back a couple of your banished monsters, such as Necro Gardna, and then you can use its effect again. *'"Book of Moon"': Can help save your monsters from battle, or combo with Leviair the Sea Dragon, can bring back Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter, and the use this card to use his effect again. *'"Pot of Duality"': Extra Draw power, however restricts you from Special Summoning. *'"Snowman Eater"': A perfect side deck or main deck choice. Not only does it have an awesome effect, which is destroying one card on the field when flipped face up. But also it's a Level 3 monster with a 1900 DEF, which makes it perfect for Xyz Summons, and perfect to Synchro for Black Rose Dragon or Ancient Fairy Dragon with Debris Dragon. References Category:Deck Type